Addiction
by Akavesha
Summary: Ginny faces her fifth year not knowing if she'll be able to maintain her sanity in the one place her nightmares come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Summary- Ginny never recovered from the hell of her first year. A year spent being controlled and used physically and mentally by an insane asshole. She now faces her fifth year with little or no support from her friends and family. Can she handle what's to come and manage to keep her sanity?

Chapter One-Returning to hell

She sat down in the last compartment, alone as always. It was the same every year. She'd sit with her brother and his friends for at least half an hour, then leave. They never really noticed, either that or they plain just didn't care. She accepted it, there was no point in avoiding it. They were all scared of her in their own way. No one ever looked at her the same anymore. They all acted like she was a child. She never knew what was going on in the outside world. She wasn't even allowed reading the Prophet.

She figured they were all just being cautious around her, not wanting her to drop into another mood. After her first year at Hogwarts she would always get in these moods. It happened so quickly sometimes and the smallest mention of anything, It didn't even matter what it was. She would freeze up and block out her surroundings.

There were many times that she would tense up and no one would be able to get her to talk. Other times she would explode with fits of anger that no one could control. More times than anyone really cared to notice she would become very quiet and leave the room and spend hours by herself crying.

She would also have horrific nightmares, which left her waking up screaming. She had been to all kinds of mediwizards that specialized in post traumatic stress syndrome. Nothing would help, the reaccuring nightmares and mood swings.

No one knew what to do anymore. They had given up trying to help after her fourth year. She shut down for weeks after the events at the department of mysteries.

No one ever knew that she took the death of Sirius Black a lot worse than any of the others. He was her best friend. He was the one who had held and let her cry for hours, never asking questions, never attempting to help her. He had only been around for a year and a half by then. Yet she was the first one he had ever talked to after breaking out of Askaban. He had found her crying at the muggle playground near the burrow. She knew he wasn't a dog when he first came over to her. She didn't know how she could tell, she just knew something was different about him.

She broke down crying holding on to him. She didn't want to think about why. She just liked the welcomed presence he gave. She never knew who he was until her second year at Hogwarts. She did believe that he could have possibly been guilty of the charges against him. When she got in one of her moods, she went to him in the forest or in the shrieking shack. They never talked, he would just sit there with her always a very welcomed presence. In the months before he was thrown beyond the veil. He had become her best friend it never went further than that. After all those years in Askaban, In his heart he was still and 18 year old teenager, but he had never forgotten how to be a true friend.

She some how managed not to break down this time after thinking of him. She had other things to think about right now like putting on her imaginary mask and attending the prefects meeting in the head compartment. She never did understand why they made her a prefect. Every one knew how mentally unstable she really was. They probably dismissed it as the famous Weasley temper. She stood and left the compartment thinking just how she would control the daemons within her this year. Without Sirius, she was completely lost. One thing was for sure the first chance she got she'll be going to the library.

She sat through the meeting barely paying any attention to what was being said. Once the meeting was adjourned she returned to her compartment. Only to realize it was occupied, by none other than Draco Malfoy. How had he beaten her here? She nodded to him. "What happened Malfoy? Did your friends kick you out? I don't care what you say but I'm siting in here so just ignore me and I'll ignore you, Deal?" she sat on the seat across from him and lay down with her arm thrown over her face. She didn't notice the shock on his face. "I had to escape them before they drove me insane. Ready for a new year?" He was obviously trying to start a conversation. Draco was one of the few people that knew it was she who had opened the chamber of secrets. That knowledge and the fact it was his father that imposed it on her. He didn't know why but he sympathized with her.

She sat up and stared at him. "Are you serious? Why are you trying to make conversation?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you so socially deprived? That you're lowering your standards and betraying your family by associating with a Weasley? Don't bother trying to find a new friend in me, you won't find one. Just go back to pretending I don't exist like everyone else." He sat there looking at her. The train slowed and pulled into the station and she got up and left the train heading towards a carriage, grateful that he didn't follow.

As she approached the great hall, Professor McGonagall pulled her aside "Miss Weasley? Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you after the feast. The password for the gargoyle is 'Snickers'." seeing the Confusion on Ginny's face she responded "I believe it's a muggle candy bar. Well off you go, You look like you could you use some food. enjoy the feast!" As she walked away, probably to retrieve the hat for the sorting. Ginny couldn't help but think what the headmaster wanted to speak to her about.

As she found her seat along the gryffindor table. She realized how many more Slytherins were missing this year. That explained why Draco wasn't with his friends. So many families had transferred their children elsewhere because of the war. She really tried not to think about the war. It always led her to become overly upset. Just being back in the castle made her upset. The memories and Shit she went through here was enough to drive anyone crazy. She sat down beside Colin and asked how is summer was, putting on the mask she always wore in public. He piped right up "Well I was lucky enough to go to the states. They had this great photography course in San Francisco."Over hearing the conversation people around them became very interested, so Colin spent the remaining time before the sorting answering questions about his trip.

Ginny's mind strayed from the conversation as she felt eyes on her. She skimmed the sea of students for eyes facing her directions. Stopping at an unexpected pair of stormy gray ones.'Now what the hell does he want' she thought. He must have realized she was staring back because he smirked and then winked at her. Without even thinking Ginny smiled and gave the finger very gracefully and mouthed 'Fuck you'. That got his attention his eyes went slightly wider obviously surprised by her response.

She turned her attention away from him to the doors as what could only be about 20 first years squirmed into the hall and up the middle row toward the hat. She wasn't that surprised that there were so few this year. Not many people feel Hogwarts is as safe as it used to be. Her mind wandered during the sorting staring up at the enchanted ceiling trying to find the Draco constellation, she loved dragons. After she found it she was looking around for Sagittarius When she heard a name being called "Riddle, Sierra"she watched as a little girl went to sit on the stool.

The little girl had really long ebony black hair and Dark blue eyes. You could barely see the sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

Ginny almost fell back wards out of her seat. She looked to Dumbledore, then The trio they were all looking at her. Even Draco had turned her way with a look of pure curiosity. They were all probably assuring that she wouldn't cause a seen. This had better be what Dumbledore wanted to speak to her about. She wanted an explanation even if it was just coincidence. She could hear her heart trying to pound out of her chest. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing. The hat had been on her head for quite some time. Time felt like it was dragging on and on. When the hat finally yelled out "Gryffindor" Ginny felt overwhelmingly confused.

Was this some kind of sick joke? She wanted to get up and leave but that would lead to too many questions. She was stuck. When the sorting, Dumbledores speech and the feast were done, Ginny was still in the same position. She hadn't moved and everyone knew to leave her alone when she had that look on her face. She was still deep in thought when she heard her name and looked up see Dumbledore standing in front of her. They were the only ones left in the hall.

"Miss Weasley? Would you accompany me to my office? I'm sure you'll be wanting an explanation." She nodded and followed her head master all way up to his office in silence. Once they arrived in the round office, She sat down in the wing backed chair that was there and began petting Fawkes, the beautiful resident phoenix, that flew over and perched on her shoulder.

She had one question on her mind "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE? I'm sorry but I'm on the verge of a break down. Who is she? where did she come from? I was told I had miscarried when I was taken into the chamber, but that was only four fucking years ago. Please tell me I'm not going insane because my nerves cannot handle this shit." She finished her rant and tried to calm her herself by bringing her knees up to her chin rocking back and forth.

This can't be happening she repeated to herself. Sierra Morgana Riddle was the name that Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, had given the unborn child he had fathered upon Ginny in her first year. She was 5 months along when she was taken into the chamber but no one knew but Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey. When she awoke in the hospital she asked about the baby and they could only assume she had miscarried.

"I want you to take this potion first, it's a very strong calming potion. You'll be able to think clearly for awhile." She did as she was told and drank down the potion it tasted like very cold mint "Now Ginevra, when we received the list for new first years this year that we were to send letters to. Her name was amoung them. I was of course very curious knowing of course that the Riddle family had long ago died out except for... well I went personally to her house. I was then informed by her adopted parents that she was raised in a muggle orphanage until she was 5. She was then adopted by the wealthy couple who were very nice by the way. I asked the name of the orphanage was." he paused waiting for her reaction. She simply nodded she knew what this meant, but it still didn't make sense. "It's the one where Tom himself grew up. It appears that the new born baby appeared on their door step 11 years ago with this"

He stopped and lifted an object from his desk drawer, a time turner. "On her person, along with this note." at this he handed the note to Ginny who took it cautiously shaking as she unfolded the paper, it read;

Name: Sierra Morgana Riddle

Date of birth: Saturday May 29th 1993 at approx 5:45 p.m.

Mother's Name: Ginevra

She nodded knowingly. Today's date was September 1rst 1998. She sat there allowing a tear to roll down her face. Her baby was alive and here attending Hogwarts. An 11 year old girl with a 15 year old mother. Ginny's mind couldn't take the information overload. She swiftly collapsed in the wing backed chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Chapter 2 -Sierra

When Ginny awoke she was in the Hospital wing. She knew why she was here. She collapsed in the head master's office. Looking at the enchanted clock on the wall, it said that it was only 4:00 a.m.

Madame Pomphrey came out of the office.

"Well Miss Weasley, I'm sure that I don't have to tell you to take care of yourself. I know the blow must have been to much on your system. I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish I could have realized what had happened at the time. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." She sat down in the chair beside the bed. "We will get to the bottom of this. Dumbledore will not let this go unresolved either. As you know there was only the placenta remaining when you came here after the chamber." Madame Pomphrey shook her head baffled by all this.

Ginny knew she could trust the mediwitch. So turned to her and asked. "Is it possible the baby was taken premature and brought back in time to be left at the Ophanage? It's the only answer I can think of, but I don't get how it's possible. Tom was only in corporeal form for 15 minutes at most. When I was completed drained of energy. It's what made it impossible for me to fight him." The tears were silently falling down Poppy's face now. The worst thing she had to ever face was when Ginny came back from that chamber. She was so fragile.

"I think that's a pretty fair assumption. You should share that with the Headmaster."

The older woman was still watching her. Ginny looked up trying resists the tears that were trying to come out. "What do I do now? I'm completely lost, should I talk to her? What if she doesn't believe me? She thinks she was born in 1987, instead of here in the castle four years ago."

Poppy patted Ginny's hand and decided to change the subject for now. "Now, Are you still interested in taking the extra healer's course? I could always use the extra help around here."

Ginny forgot that she had requested the extra lessons with the school mediwitch. She had always wanted to become a healer. She nodded her head telling the older woman she was still interested.

Madame Pomphrey didn't know what to say to the girl. She gave her a hug and sat there with her. She'd known all the Weasley children since she was the one who had to deliver the twins and even Ginny, when Molly couldn't make it to the hospital. She had watched them all grow up. Yet she could only imagine what Ginny was going through now.

Ginny released the woman and stood up. "Thank you. I should head up to my dorm. I don't want people asking any questions about my whereabouts last night. I'll come back after dinner with my schedule." She managed a weak smile and left the wing. Making her way up to Gryffindor tower, She nearly ran head long into the headmaster.

"There you are Miss Weasley. I was informed you were awake. Understandably I was unable to mention last night that since you had requested to have the extra lessons with Poppy. I decided a few changes in your sleeping arrangements were in order. If you would follow me." Now she was confused. They were heading back the way she came. Just before the doors of the hospital wing he stopped and turned toward a portrait against the opposite wall.

"This is Madame O'Hara, She was the school nurse here before Madame Pomphrey."

The woman in the picture was very slim. She had a big smile with amazingly white teeth.

"Why hello there miss, I hope you're feeling better this morning. Albus here wanted me to inform him when you left the hospital." The portrait smiled warmly up at Dumbledore.

He turned to Ginny, "I have a matching portrait in my apartments. She lets me know those who come and go from the hospital." Ginny nodded in understanding. She began to ask another question when Madame O'Hara asked her if she'd like to choose a new password. She looked to Dumbledore and said the first thing that came to mind "Tourniquet, no one will ever guess that."

At that the portrait opened to reveal a large round room. "This is the tower set aside for the assistant the to the school nurse. So therefore it is now yours.

She took her time looking around the room. Directly across the room on the far wall was a great fire place. In front of that were a large couch and two matching chairs on either side. The left side of the room was floor to ceiling shelves filled with books. There was also a large desk that held what she assumed were her text books. To left of the door way were the stairs that followed along the wall to the second level.

"Welcome, to your new home Miss Weasley. Upstairs is the bedroom and bathroom and there is also a third level that is empty so you can add what you wish. When this was Poppy's room, I believe she said she turned it into a forest clearing so she could watch the stars. I also took the liberty of Duplicating a book list for your collection and Poppy added some as well. There is a pull cord to summon a house elf. If you would like to have your meals here, but I do suggest you don't avoid the great hall too much. You are still a student. I will leave so you can rest before breakfast I will see you in the hall. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

He turned to leave. "Professor? Thank you for this. It's too much." He smiled at her at her and left.

She looked around the room. It was simple yet beautiful the main color was dark burgundy and was accented by silver and green. She made her way up the stairs. At the top were a gorgeous vanity and matching chair. In the middle of the room was a large four poster king-sized bed the adorned a multicolored quilt. On the other side of the bed was a large armoire that was made of the same dark wood as the vanity and bed. Her school uniform was hung loosely on the hook beside it. Walking through the door opposite the bed she found the bathroom. It had to be enchanted. There were no walls, only windows. There was a pedestal sink and a large sunken in tub. She decided she would not be able to fall asleep, as it was just past five in the morning. She decided to take a bath. She started the water, and it was quickly filled, getting in the water was above her hips. She found a small seat on the inside of the tub and relaxed for the first time since arriving at the castle.

After she had finally stepped out of the tub dressed and perused through her new book collection. It was 6:30. She slowly made her way to the great hall for breakfast. She turned the corner to the main entrance and ran directly into a strong male torso. He looked at her and gave a genuine smile while steadying her. She had never before seen a smile upon his lips. She stood rooted in her place as he nodded and walked past her. 'What the Fuck was that' she thought to herself. 'Could my life be any more complicated?' She turned and continued her way to the gryffindor table. He was still watching her Obviously it could.

review :)


	3. Chapter 3

1

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 3 : Confrontations part one

Collapsing onto her bed that evening, She couldn't help but think that it had been the worst day of her life, Well maybe not. The day she was handed that a blasted diary was the worst day of her life.

It started at breakfast, after becoming completely confused as to the sudden interest she was getting from Malfoy. She nearly punched Hermione in the face when the head girl wouldn't shut up about the Riddle girl. For someone who is suppose to be so smart. She had to be the blindest person Ginevra knew. She tuned out the conversation in an attempt to calm down.

She had the feeling she was being watched, and knew that Malfoy was staring at her. She decided to confront him about it. She got up to leave, knowing he would follow her out into the hall. Once outside the large doors, she stopped and crouched down against the wall. Unable to stop the tears streaming down her face. She heard someone walking toward her and looked up expecting to see Malfoy. Her heart skipped a beat when she found herself looking into her own eyes in the form of Sierra Riddle.

"Are you okay?" The little girl asked crouching down to be at eye level with the older girl.

"I'm not blind or deaf, and I heard what Potter's girlfriend was talking about. I could also see the effect the conversation had on you. I know who you are and have done my homework. Ever since I could read I've been looking for you, although I had no idea I would find you here. I have learned patience and have been waiting a long time for someone to give me the answers to my many questions." After no response the girl shook her head and got up to leave.

Ginevra was floored. This eleven-year-old girl in front of her was her daughter. How could she not try to answer her? "Sierra wait!" Ginevra stood ready to follow her. Until the girl turned around and arched a brow at her.

Ginny sighed "Would you like to take a walk outside? Dumbledore will excuse us from classes. He knows that we need the time to talk." Seeing the confused look on Sierra's face Ginervra began. "He always seems to know everything before everyone. He told me everything last night after the sorting feast."

The duo walked out the front doors silently, and began their way towards the lake.

Both were trying to figure out what to say next. Ginny didn't know where to start. Deciding the beginning would be the best place. Turning toward Sierra, Ginny reached out and touched the girl's arm indicating the bench facing the water.

"Ok, How much do you know about the wizarding world?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

Sierra turned startled when the older girl spoke. "My adopted parents were purebloods." Sierra looked to Ginny. Worry sketched a crossed her face. "They moved to England from Canada. Once they found out from a friend what the other purebloods were like, and who they associated with. They thought it would be best if we lived as muggles." Ginny looked confused but nodded for her to continue. "I have known I was a witch since, I was adopted at five years old. They taught me everything I know. They even tried to help me find you."

At this Ginny stared in wonder at the girl in front of her. Her daughter had been trying to find her all along, and she just found out she was even alive.

"We searched archives, muggle and magic to find everyone by the name Ginevra and the name Riddle."

Ginny couldn't hide the shudder that over came her at the mention of that name.

Sierra noticed but continued. "The only Ginevra I found was you and a elderly woman who lives in the united states. That only peaked my curiosity. I continued looking and discovered the name Riddle in the wizarding world as well. I was actually looking through some very old Daily Prophet clippings and found one from 1943. The year the Chamber of secrets was opened the first time."

Ginny knew exactly what article she was referring to as she herself had found it in her second year.

"Tom Riddle was given a special reward for services to Hogwarts and had his face in the paper. I recognized his face from a picture at the Orphanage I saw when I went to visit. I returned to the Orphanage and searched out that same picture. He was raised at the very same Orphanage I was. He was the last living Riddle in wizarding England." She paused and looked at Ginny who looked deep in thought. "I still don't know how I came to have that name." She turned towards the older girl hoping she would have the answer.

Ginny had started crying again. She could feel the tears flowing freely now. Taking a deep breath she would have to tell her the full story that only few people knew.

"In my first year here I was given a diary. I felt so alone not having any friends, so when I wrote in the diary and it wrote back. I didn't hesitate to pour out my every feeling, thought and fear into what I wrote. I learned that the diary had belonged to a boy about sixteen who attended Hogwarts before. His name was Tom Riddle."

She took another deep breath and continued the rest of the story explaining about the attacks and her lapses of memory. How she had fallen in love with the spirit embedded in the diary. She explained how he drained her power and made love to her in her weakened state, impregnating her and how he told her he would do anything to be with her. Everything he said was a lie. he was only using to her to kill Harry. Grateful that Sierra didn't need further elaboration on that story. She told her how she came to be found by Harry in the chamber, and how he fought the basilik. When she was done she was crying again "I was told I had miscarried, but in truth you were alive and healthy. I only became aware of your existence last night at the sorting. When the professor read your name last night I nearly fainted. Sierra Morgana Riddle was the name Tom chose for our unborn child." Ginny was sure she would see a look of disgust on the younger girl's face. All she saw was compassion. "I thought he loved me. I have always regretted the day when I first trusted anyone outside my own family."

Sierra was trying to sort through the confusion. "I still don't understand how I ended up in 1987 on the steps of an orphanage. When I was born in 1993." Hoping Ginny knew the answer to that as well.

Ginny shook her head "I don't know but I intend to find out." Ginny knew the only person who would know is Tom himself.

"How?" Sierra asked,

Ginny figured her daughter didn't know what became of Tom. "Sierra, Tom Marvolo Riddle changed his name when he left Hogwarts." to explain without having to say it Ginny took her wand and wrote out the name, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' on the ground and rearranged the letters to form the words 'I am Lord Voldemort.

Sierra stood up abruptly "My father is the dark lord?" Ginny nodded in confirmation and did not follow when Sierra turn heel and ran towards the castle.

Thx to those that reviewed I hope you are enjoying this story.

Akavesha


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a long time there are no excuses either life happened started. I went to college. Got married, Got pregnant, Got divorced. So now I'll try to finish these stories hoping no one will kill me, for not updating for so long. I started six stories all over 5 years ago some I'm completely ashamed of my writing style. I wouldn't even read that crap. I figured I'd attempt to finish this one first. It's been so long that I barely remember where I was going. But here we go anyway.

Akavesha

Chapter 4

Ginevra sat stock still on a bench beside the lake. She should be in class but she was sure Professor mcGonagall would understand. There was no way she could have been able to pay attention in class anyway. She couldn't get the look she had just been given out of her head. Although she had a slight feeling that it was the same look she had given Dumbledore before she promptly fell to the floor in a dead faint in the middle of his office.

She didn't follow Sierra. She had no doubt in her mind that Sierra need time before she could be approached by anyone. Especially after hearing what she had just learned from her mother that was only 5 years older than her. But also learning that her sire is the one person most of her world is completely terrified of. Well no one would blame her for wanting to be alone.

So Ginevra sat there staring at the black lake for hours it seemed. She couldn't help but think what everyone's reaction would be if she just sank under the water without attempting to come back up for the necessary air. Eventually she felt a presence behind her. They didn't speak just stood there maybe 3 feet behind her. Without turning her head or tearing her eyes from a distant bird sitting on the surface of the lake. She merely asked "Care to explain why you're still here? It's been 15 minutes. Am I that much of a freak show to you? Just leave." She could only assume it was Malfoy. Anyone else would have spoken before now.

Malfoy, for some baffling reason, took that as an invitation to join her on the bench. As he sat , she did move to sneer at him, for presuming his company was at all welcomed! There was way too much turmoil in her life already. She didn't need Malfoy to add to the pile of shit that was her life. "What do you want? I prefer my solitude way better than the company of Idiots who don't know when to quit!" She had given up on beating around the bush. She was not going to pull any punches. She was at the end of her rope with what to do. Being back at the Castle was enough to put her on edge.

"I don't know how it's possible but I know that that riddle girl is your daughter. I can only assume You're not in a good state of mind. And sitting here by the lake looking like you want it to eat you is not very settling." he said in a low voice staring at the water instead of looking at her.

His words just seemed to put her past the boiling point. She stood, with fists at her side. The famous weasley temper that everyone avoided was nothing compared to Ginervra in a rage. She thought meekly who better to direct all her frustrations at then Malfoy. She was shaking with fury too scared to grasp her wand for fear of breaking it or worse, killing Malfoy.

An exasperated internal yell was all she could manage. She turned and started thumping her way back to the castle. There was one place she could go that she would could be assured no unwanted company. Secretly thanking Dumbledore for giving her that tower. Mayfoy had something else in mind however and ran to stand in front of her. She stopped abruptly and was staring at his shoes. Taking a slow deep breath before raising her head to meet his eyes. There was no outward loathing in his expression. Like there had been for years with Ron. Realization hit her that since the start of 2nd year after her brief stay in the hospital wing. (The result of a rather huge blow up at the 'Golden Trio' that ended with her punching a mirror. ) Malfoy had been much less vile toward her. Rest assured he was still plenty big headed with his 'better than you attitude" when it came to the Weasley family as a whole, but with her not so much. It still didn't give him the right to intrude on her life.

"Get out of my way" she growled through her clenched teeth.

Malfoy stood straighter at that. He wasn't done yet, he had to make her listen. "I only want to help! I know you're gonna laugh. This is completely, not Malfoy like. I have my reasons. I can't let them be known just yet though. I don't expect you to tell me the details. I'm merely extending my assistance to you for whatever you may need. I can help you figure this out. I will take a wizard's oath not to mention any of this to anyone, If that's what it takes." His words were completely sincere.

Ginervra felt herself calming just a little. "What I need right now Malfoy, is for you to move out of my way! None of this concerns you at all. Just leave me alone." pushing past him she began walking more quickly to the castle. Malfoy was faster. He gently grabbed her shoulder to spin her around.

"I'll leave you be right now, under the condition that you agree to meet with me later this week. There are things I need to explain to you. That I've been to much of a coward to say before now. It could benefit your situation, and possibly mine, if we work together. Just please consider it! and tell me when and where to meet you and I'll be there." He let go of her arm and took a few steps back waiting for some kind of response. The only thing she could manage was a brief nod and she returned to making her way toward the Castle and the solitude she now craved.

Akavesha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Upon entering the castle, she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. Dinner had already started. Opening the door to great hall, a hush fell on the room. Every eye was on her, 'Bloody hell! Now what' she thought as she debated on tucking tail and running up to her tower. She needed to speak to madame Pomphrey at 7 o'clock. So she decided to quickly eat and head there early.

Spotting the closest empty seat at the gryfindor table. She ignored everything and everyone around her and ate in silence. When she had eaten all she could, with such an unsettled stomach. She got up and left with out so much as a hello to anyone. She could feel eyes on her back as she continued up to the infirmary.

She had always looked up to Poppy. The matron was like an aunt to her. It wasn't an odd occurrence to see Poppy with her mum, having tea at the Burrow. So, it was no surprise to anyone that Ginevra would want to go into medical wizardry. Not to mention that with brothers like hers her mother was very quick with the healing spells, And Ginevra has always been a fast learner.

Walking into to the hospital wing. She felt a calm poor over her. It was the only place in Hogwarts she felt comfortable. Here she could bury herself in work and in Poppy's small library, filled with medical spell books. She couldn't count how many hours she had spent in the small laboratory making simple healing potions (once she got the approval from Snape that her work was adequate enough). She gently knocked on the office door, garnering the attention of it's occupant. "Ah Gin my girl, there you are and right on time as always. Dare I ask however; why I received multiple questioning memos from your teachers, Enquiring about your absence from classes today?" The look on the younger girl's face must have said enough. Poppy sighed, " Well no need to go into that if you don't want to just know I'm always here if you need to talk. I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through your head . I can't help but think, it may be a good idea to talk to your parents, before the rumor mill starts." the witch said as gently as she could.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, while Ginevra accepted the truth in those words. It would not take a genius to figure it out. The resemblance between Ginevra and Sierra Riddle was terrifyingly uncanny. Their coloring was a bit different. Although if the two of them were to ever stand next to each other, you'd think them almost twins.

"I want to find out how she survived. I can only speculate. The only one to really know the whole story is not going to be very forthcoming with answers. Then again he has to already know. He wouldn't just leave her there and forget about her. She was kept alive for a reason." Tears were very steadily dripping down the young witch's face. Madame Pomphrey put her arms around the girl. Giving comfort the best she could. She was appalled by the situation but would assist the best way she could. "Gin why don't we do this tomorrow you go get a good night's rest, we'll figure this out tomorrow." She stood and retrieved a small vial from the wall cabinet that was kept locked at all times. "Go to your tower, and take this" Ginevra knew what was in that vial. It had only ever caused problems in the past but these were extreme circumstances, and they needed to be dealt with. The dreamless sleep would allow her mind to clear enough to get the rest she needed. There was no use arguing. "I'll be here at the first opportunity tomorrow." She said. As she practically glided to the door and down the hall to the portrait of madame O'Hara. Just as she was about to mutter the password, She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Surprised to see her brother, Ron. What was he doing down this way? She didn't have much time to figure it out when he looked down to see the vial clutched in her hand. He took a few steps back,

Shaking his head in shame. "Gin, please tell me you're not doing that again. Nothing can be that bad. Please Gin!" He had no clue what she was going though. He never did.

"Ron, please just this once, leave me be. The day will come when you'll understand. Tonight all I need is sleep." She could tell he was gonna start arguing, He didn't get the chance however as she whispered the password and slammed the portrait in his face.

Sanctuary! She started for the stairs, deciding to go to her third floor to decide what to do with the room. It was too early to go to sleep and she had no Homework yet. Since she hadn't even been to one class. She could start on her potions for the hospital wing. Maybe that's what she could do with this room. Looking around at the circular room it was rather large and bare. She could maybe set a potions laboratory. Just as the thought finished the room shimmered and a small work bench appeared fully stocked with simple potion making supplies. "Well that is very useful!" she spent about an hour making a batch of pepper-up potion. When she was done bottling the whole cauldron. She heard a tap at the window. She could tell by the look of the owl it came frome a wealthy owner.

Unfurling the tiny scroll from the owl's leg, and giving it a treat. It flew away.

_Please meet in the library tomorrow at 4 pm. I have some information you might find useful._

_D.M_

'Great, I can see no one is going to leave me be this year already.' She thought bitterly.

When she was already for bed before slipping between the warm covers, she unstoppered a vial of something she swore she would never touch again. The result of it was bliss as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

She awoke well rested the next morning. Although she still felt the anxiety on how to handle the day. First things first, she needed to meet with Poppy. After taking the time to put make up on and gathering the potions she made the previous night. She left her tower and entered the infirmary. \

Right away away she noticed a very tired looking young boy. Who she assumed to be a first year, was waiting. He turned at her approach "Can I help you?" She asked in a gentle tone. her beside manner always in place when in the medical wing.

"Ummm I haven't been getting much sleep since coming to the Castle. I've never been away from home before." He asked hopeful that she could help him. Seeing the new assistant mediwitch patch on her school robes. "It's ok to be scared at first. It's a big place. here try this" Handing him one of the bottles she was carrying. "It's pepper-up potion should do the trick to help get through your classes." he smiled at her in thanks and drank the vial. He shook his head and brightened up right away. "wow thanks! That was better than my dads" Ginny smiled "Thanks I don't believe Potions should taste so vile, so I safely alter the taste. Now off to breakfast with you" He nodded and left the room just as Poppy was coming out of her office.

Noticing Ginny smiling she was taken a back but soon had a large smile on her face as well " I was notified there was a student in here." She looked about not seeing anyone. Ginny nodded and shruged "Just a first year who didn't get much sleep. He's never been away from home before." Poppy seemed to understand. Seeing the vials in Ginny's hand. "Got an early start on replenshing my stores I see." with a small laugh. "The students will sure be pleased by that. They would prefer your potions over the ones that Severus makes any day" They both laughed at that one knowing how very true the statement was. She was able to to find a way to flavour the potions, without diminshing the effects. The resident Potions master found such things frivilous.

Changing the subject Ginny told the mediwitch "Well I did get quite a bit of rest last night, after I made this batch. The Potion you gave me worked like a dream. Although Ron was pretty angry after catching me with it."

Poppy looked up at her after placing the vials in her office cubbard. "I'm sure he's just concerned. I trust you to use it responsibly if and when I give it to you. If you don't think you can, I simply won't" her tone was rather serious and Ginny understood why. " I know Poppy. I don't want to be that person ever again".


	6. Chapter 6

I have no excuses. Except that life happens. My children are older now, 4 and 9. So I have a bit more free time to work these stories to completion. with out further ado Here's the 6th chapter.

Chapter 6

Ginny spent the next hour arranging her schedule with Poppy. Having no other extracurricular activites than her medical training, it was pretty easy to decide when she would be in the infirmary. In her mind she felt that the medical wing was seperate from the rest of the castle. It was the only place she found solace from the haunting thoughts of what had happened to her here. She decided to have breakfast in the office to continue to work. it consisted of simply one boiled egg a piece of toast and of course a cup of coffee. The only thing as a recovering addict she allowed herself.

As soon as she left the infirmary she knew she couldn't avoid her troubles any longer today. She had to attend her classes. Entering the entrance hall she was actually prepared when the trio ambushed her. She figured Ron had shared what he found her with last night.

"Ginny, I'm Very disapointed in you! How could you even contemplate doing this to yourself again." Ginny Sighed 'Leave it to Hermione to try and act like my mother.' She thought while pushing her way through the trio. Ofcourse they followed her. Before Hary could even open his mouth. They were interupted by Professor Snape. "Miss Weasley, I would like you to come see today after last class to discuss the medical stores."

He was very impressed when he needed a pepper-up potion this morning. He was quite surprised by the subtle taste of chocolate. She nodded her assent and he continued to the dungeons.

Ron was the first to stop immitating a fish. "What the bloody hell was that about?" She felt like screaming. And Turned to face all three. She wished they would go back to ignoring her. It would be three less annoyances in her life.

"Look I don't have time to deal with any of you right now. So I will only say this. Poppy has asked me to be her assitant in the infirmary. It will give me credit toward healer training once I graduate. I'm very excited about this huge opportunity. So no I will not be letting anything deter me from my duties. So stop trying to be mother hen's and leave me THE HELL ALONE!"

When she was done the trio was silent. None of them noticed that half the school had been witness to her rant. The applause that followed made them all jump. She looked around quickly before letting out an exasperated scream and continued to the charms classroom.

The morning went by slowly. When lunch time came around she decided to skip the great hall but ran into Malfoy, again.

"Weasley, are we still on for 4 o'clock?" He looked so hopeful it was almost cute.

"Actually I can't, I have a meeting with Snape. I can't believe I'm doing this but follow me. you can join me for lunch and you can explain what you need to tell me while I eat." without waiting for a response she continued to her tower.

She could hear the footsteps behind her so she knew he was following.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he caught up to her.

"To my tower near the infirmary. I'll ask the elves to bring us lunch there."

"What do you mean your tower? Students can't have thier own tower trust me I tried to get Father to get me one in first year." He sounded mighty jealous which made her smile with glee.

"Well the Assistant to the mediwitch does get thier own tower. because it's close proximity to the infirmary in the case of an emergency." She knew she sounded pretty smug but didn't care. She knew if she wasn't given access to the tower. She would have been sent else where anyway. Her dorm mates have been begging to get rid of her for years. Her nightmares had always kept them from sleep and the silencing spell wasn't always placed on her bed curtains.

When they reached the protrait of madame O'Hara. She quickly whispered the password and entered knowing Malfoy was right behind her.

She pulled the cord and was surprised when a house elf popped in with enough lunch for the two of them. She said her thanks and sat at the small table that was by the door.

She extended her hand to the chair that appeared. Still trying decide why she let him in here. What he has to say better be good.

He was still looking around the room obviously imprssed. "This decor is not what I expected. This place is exactly how I would decorate my own chambers." She was getting impatient.

"Malfoy we only have 20 minutes to eat so get to the point or get out" She sneered as evily as she could.

A look of shock came over his face for a millisecond before his famous smirk was once again on his face.

"Very well then." Knowing this was going to enrage her beyond beleif.

In another part of the castle, Sierra Riddle was incased in the library, skipping lunch, reading about the Dark Lord. Her main thought being that her father knew where was now. She was scared he would come after her. She knew she had to talk to someone but couldn't decide how or who.

Could she really trust her birth mother? She had been going crazy trying to find her. since she turned 11 and was given the note that was left with her at the orphanage.

The news that her Father was actually he who must not be named, was really bothering her. She looked up from her spot behind the many books on the table. Madame Pince was watching her caustiously and she knew why. What she did not expect to see, when she glanced at the door was to see the headmaster walking toward her.

"Miss Riddle, may I have a word? I believe this conversation would be better suited to have in my office. If you'd follow me please." the twinkle in his eye was very warm and she saw no reason not to trust this man.

"Of course sir, Should I put these books away first?" she motioned to the pile of books on her table.

"I'll handle that for you" waving his hand all the books floated through the air and returned to thier spots.

Sierra smiled, she sure did love magic. "I will have to learn that spell. I love reading so much but we had elves to help at home."

The aged headmaster nodded and led her from the library toward his office.

_Meanwhile back in the tower near the medical wing _

Draco was for one the few times in his life being very cautious how he broached this subject. He was given a few tasks this year in order to redeem his father's position in the dark lord's ranks.

He had always been facisinated with Ginevra Weasley. She was not like the others in her family. her first year, and the events that occured had become quite a facination of his. He garnered most information about the diary from his father after his second year.

He studied the girl in front of him. She was rather attractive as much as didn't want to think it. The color of her hair was a rich auburn color that reminded him of the leaves on his favorite tree back at the manor in the fall. He always returned home for a weekend in November every year for his Mother's birthday. her eyes were a lighter brown almost copper whith tiny specks of green. And the freckles across the bridge of her nose were very faint.

She had been claimed by a 16 year old version of the dark lord which increased his intrigue.

"I'm still researching how the diary actually worked in the first place. I've begun the spell myself to make one just to deduce the process in hopes it will shine some light on it." The loud gasp from the girl was predictable. he continued with his explination while preparing himself a small plate of food some cold cut meats and some cheese along with his cup of spicy carrot soup.

"I want to understand. but what I do know is that it allowed him to drain the writer's energy. Allowing him to project a corporeal form" Ginny nodded knowing this already and was growing impatient.

"Well, basically what I wanted to say is. Not even the Dark Lord is certain how his 16 year old self was able to impregnate you. I understand this may be unconfortable for you to discuss."

she nodded but continued to eat her salad. He was amazed how anyone could could tolerate blue cheese dressing personally hating the stuff.

"He is also trying to figure out how this was posible. The method of how she got to Orphanage however is no mystery." He seemed satified to have gained her attention even more at that. "My father was the one who found the baby as it was portkeyed into his office at the Manor. The instructions given were to use a timerturner and return the child to 1987 to be left at the orphanage" Ginny seemed enraged at this of course he was expecting that as well. He had run every posible scenario of this conversation in his mind all summer.

"My father had no Idea who the parents were. He only knew that it was at the bequest of the Dark lord that he follow through. It was the first indication he got that the Dark lord was returning or so he hoped at the time. There was a stasis charm placed on the infant and Mother was adament that she they keep the infant. She cared for her until she knew she would survive before my father departed for what he was tasked to do." He let out a small almost impercievable breath. He'd shared what he was asked. now it was time to wait for the reaction.

"My father wrote me ensuring that I tell you this information. not sure why but I didn't argue."

Ginny didn't know how to handle that information though. The Malfoys knew of the existance of her child before her. She was almost greatful at the same time uncertain. Pushing away her plate knowing she couldn't eat another bite. it was too much.

Ginny directed her gaze once again at the boy infront of her. "I need to process this for a bit and we need to get back to class. meet me again for supper and I'll have questions."

With that she stood and directed him to the door. She had transfiguration and didn't want to be late.

'I can't think of this now.' she thought to herself before shutting the portrait behind her.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk looking the young girl across from him she was smaller than others her age. Most likely because she was born at only 23 weeks. She sat as still as posible with the obvious stature all purebloods are tought. He upbringing with the Canadian born wizards showing through. He knew the Carroways from the first war. he had tried to recuit for the order in other countries as well but they decided to stay neutral and remain in Canada.

He had been watching her and Miss Weasley very closely since the sorting. If this situation was bothering him this much. He couldn't imagine how the two girls were handling this.

"Miss Riddle I know that you have learned of your parentage. but would like reassure you that you are safe within in these walls. my door will always be open to you. Should you need me for anything. If you have any questions don't hesitate to come to me."

Madame Pince had informed him through the portraits that the young Miss Riddle was researching Tom Riddle. She felt that the headmaster was best to intervene.

"I just wanted to know my birth parents like every other child at the orphanage. I love my Mum and Dad, The Carroways I mean. The only information I had was that my mother's name was Ginevra. It's not a very common name at all."

She seemed to deflate with that. Albus understood completly, It was many years ago a student of his also wanted to know his birth parents. He came from that very same orphanage as well.

"Yes, Ginevra Weasley is your birth mother. The mysery behind how you were removed from her and placed in 1987 is still a mystery. But we will figure it out. In mean time know Myself and the other teachers are here for you if need be."

"Thank you professor. I did have one question though. when my name was called why was it riddle and not my adopted name I've been going by since I was 5? My name was legally changed then. I was hopping I could go back to that. So I'm not ridiculed for who my father is." she looked very grown up right then and the stubborn strength from her mother showing through clearly.

"That won't be nessary you see harldy anyone knows the true name of Lord Voldemort."

The smile on her face was radiating relief at his words. He could tell that had been her main worry

"Now you are a few minutes late for herbology and you should be on you way I will inform professor Sprout of the reason for your tardiness." She nodded at the headmaster. and left the office heading for the green houses.

Albus sat in deep thought after her departure. The Crimson pheonix landed on his shoulder and began to sing a calming song.

"Thank you Faulks. For once In all my years as headmaster of Hogwarts I'm at a loss of how

to proceed with this."

I apologize for any mistakes

but please review anyway love to hear your feed back


End file.
